Strength of Courage, by Honiker the great
Hatred could you dare, as knowingG more of my day, as knowing to shadow, of God, and I am, wonderful you know. So knowing of this of me? As I av know I am, as who you think you say you are, as who you don’t know, I could always ever be. I do not know, what you think, in a way, on in, for an ending, in still, my time, as who was come, to knowing more, of God, in where we say we are. But that I know this course, could I ever know, as who I still say I am, as knowing God, so that these are of ours, and that the Force is with you, so knowing if these energy, who else is know? As who was come, that do you think of day, that who was come of me, to knowing God... I could vaunder, as knowing more, in energy to sure yellow channel, as me in white light, as come to knowing, God in sure sunder life go’saing thunders, in going better, as who was ever? There is a rose, as you knowing me, say, but of God, as knowingk more auv, in as a shadow that as ever knowing knowing, more could not be, as who was come, to knowing my stillest reason into lesson as chosen lies become, and in once, unbecaum, as knowing more, to liking my life in heel to keys as where was come, or gone, as shadows could never knowingk her, as shadow, be so surely sharest worlds of me, as in my own life, still come, in knowingk more of shadows ever after you know? As vheir, was come in never knowing sure as sure as kard, in likingk more as vhfu they sang, and liking thinking knowing who the saying what was in all about you never know! But I don’t say as who I wouldn’t be into knowing who you don’t tell me I am still as where I don’t know you as where you think I can’t be but I don’t know! I couldn’t know what you say! Hatred matters not, if you cannot feel, for her.. Think I could not love her do you? And say I should not, or.. that I am, the Force, and a powerful lover I could be.. She sews me, and I could grow, Strong.. This energy surrounds her, and I pine for who I need to know.. Do you think I cannot touch her? But I see, all, this, surrounds her.. The forces be, where I say I am and how she knows to know who I am.. Yes, even before you stop me, I come.. That as even you’d wonder in my edges to alarm in who was sounds into standing on in before Time as who was come into knowing as where that I am and in knowing I couldn’t know what was love in the sand! But in HOURS! I won’t know who they say we are.